Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Kuch zakhm bhar k v na bharte... Baatein bhool jate h Yaadein yaad aati h A duo os with my three besties


At 11pm

in an boarding school

A well-built handsome man was sitting in the garden embracing a photo...he was intentionally sitting in dark part to hide his tears...he was weeping...yes he was...

His days were hectic now,but nights...long,sleepless and alone...only some distance voice rings in his earlobe...

 _ **Tere jaisa dosti kismat me milta h daya...**_

 _ **Hey daya resign krega...**_

 _ **Tujhe dosti ki kasam h...**_

 _ **Can I hug you?**_

 _ **Wada kr ki tu mera sapna pura krega**_ **?**

Daya-wada to pura kiya boss...ab to wapas aajao Abhi...aajao na plz...nhi reh sakta tumhare bina main...(he wept)...plz boss ek baar...kash us din...

Suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder...he wiped his tears and turned...a lovely girlie of 15-16 years age was there...Daya said-

Daya-are Chitra...tum yahan is waqt?

Chitra(softly)-abhijeet bhaiya k yaad aa rha h daya bhaiya?

Daya(sighed)-haan beta...nhi jana chahiye na use aise?

Chitra-aap kyun khud ko us hadse ka jimmedar mante bhaiya?

Daya(little angry)-us ka jimmedar main hi hu Chitra...

Chitra remained silent...she knew when Daya gets angry,he is too tough to be handled...time will heal him...to relax him she said-

Chitra-bhaiya aap yeh bataiye abhijeet bhaiya kaise the?...I mean un k nature...

Daya sat relaxly as if he was comfortable now...he whispered-

Daya(in dreamy tone)-nariyel jaisa tha woh...coconut...bahar se angry young man aur rough tough cop senior inspector Abhijeet aur andar se ek loving caring bada bhai...

Chitra(smiled)-achcha!...aur?

Daya(smiled)-aur ek hasi,mazak karnewala but a wise mentor...pata h ek baar kya hua...

Flashback

 _duo was working in the bureau...in their p.c. attentively...Abhijeet suddenly said-_

 _Abhijeet(with request)-yaar daya plz na..._

 _Daya(firmly)-no means no...tum aaj mere sath doctor k yahan chaloge...khansi ruk nhi rha h tumhara...  
_

 _Abhijeet-yaar mamoli sa zukam h...  
_

 _Daya-nhi bola na..._

 _Abhijeet(sadly)-thik h(smiled naughtily)...Daya mre liye record room se file no. 276 la do na please  
_

 _Daya nodded and left...he returned after ten minutes and almost got a shock from acp sir...acp sir said him-_

 _Acp-suraj aaj kaunsi disha se nikla daya?...Abhijeet ne btya tum hume treat doge shaam ko?...moonshine restuarant pe..._

 _Daya was too shocked...but to save his honour he nodded with fake smile and gave an angry glance to his buddy..._

 _Abhijeet smiled naughtily..._

Flasback ended...

Daya and Chitra was laughing whole-heartedly...but suddenly Daya stopped...some tears appeared in his eyes...he said-

Daya(in low painful tone)-tab gussa hua tha...par aaj woh sab miss krta hu...(looking at the sky)...jitna treat chahiye le lo boss bas ek baar aajao...(sobbed)

Chitra(put her hand on his shoulder)-daya bhaiya...Abhi bhaiya jahan honge aapko dekh rhe h...aap is tarah royenge to unhe dukh hoga na...shant ho jaiye...

Daya(wiped his tears)-mere liye kitne baar apni jaan pe khel gya woh...par jab use zaroorat tha main...

Chitra(softly)-mere parents kehte the ki jab aap khudko Abhi bhaiya k memory loss k liye koshte the...tab woh aapse naraz ho jate the...

Daya(murmured)-yeh to bilkul Abhi jaisi h!...dadi amma!...

Chitra(in strict tone)-daya bhaiya!...(softly)...aur yeh jo aap is tarah khudko koshte h...unhe achcha lgta h kya?...

Daya nodded in no like a kid...Chitra smiled and said-

Chitra-to aap jake so jaye ab...kal Abhi bhaiya k birthday v manama h...picnic jana h...enjoy krna h...jaiye...

Daya(looked at her)-good night Chitra...(looked at sky)...good night Abhi...

He left in baby steps...Chitra too went to her room where her roommates Akanksha and Zeba were waiting...Zeba said-

Zeba-daya sir se milne gyi thi na?

Akanksha-kaafi dukhi h na woh?

Chitra(nodded)-hmmm...woh to honge hi...kal Abhi bhaiya k birth h aur us din hi woh...

Akanksha-kash us din daya bhaiya k phone silent na rhta...

Zeba-yaar kya hua tha do saal pehle ki 23rd october ko?...

Chitra-woh ek lambi kahani h...

Flashback

 _in a case abhijeet was imjured so he was in home...Daya had an evening shift duty...but when he was reporting out he was called in HQ..._

 _Reaching there,he put his phone in silent mode and entered...it was a secret meeting and lasted for about 2 hours..._

 _Daya came out and smiled...his POV-_

 _Daya-chalo dayaji...ab boss ki party ka arrangement karo...wow!_

 _He took out his phone and startled...43 missed calls of his buddy were there...he immediately rang him but his number was switched off...  
_

 _He immidiately drove to home and got a shock of his life seeing their house...their dream palace...their aashiyana was burning in fire...the fire brigade was trying to extinguish it..._

 _Daya,without wasting a moment,entered in the fire to search Abhijeet...the heat of the flames were untolerable but..._

 _Daya found Abhijeet in his bedroom...lying on floor...his body had burnt totally...he picked him up in his arms,took him out,patted his cheecks...and called  
_

 _Daya-abhi...boss main agya dekho...boss_

 _Abhijeet(opened his eyes slightly)-daya...ab...ja...ne ka...wa...qt...aa...gya yaar...tu...me...re...sap...na...pu...ra...krega...wa...da...kr...kr...ega..._

 _Daya(wept)-wada pakkawala wada..._

 _Abhijeet(smiled)-can...I...hug...u?  
_

 _Daya with tears hugged him strongly,abhijeet too hugged him...after a while he became motionless in his world's arms_

 _Daya(screamed)-ABHIIII!_

Flashback ended

Chitra,akanksha and zeba wiped away their tears...Akanksha said-

Akanksha-abhi bhaiya ka sapna tha ki woh ek school with hostel banayenge jahan ladkiyon ko padhai k sath indipendent aur confident hona sikhaya jayega...isliye hume yahan padhai k sath,sports,martial arts,voctional training yeh sab v diye jate h...

Trio went to the window,looked at a particular bright star and whispered-

Trio-thank u abhi bhaiya,good night and happy birthday...

The star was shining on the gate of 'ABHIJEET SCHOOL OF EXCELLENCE FOR GIRLS'

end

jute chappal ready h?...phenko...main to bhag rhi hu

Please r and r


End file.
